1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly applicable for both ordinary type slide fastener and concealed type slide fastener for a fly of clothes such as mainly jacket and coat, and more particularly to a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly preferable for a concealed type slide fastener, wherein a slider can be brought into contact with a box member of the separable bottom stop assembly in an inclined state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional ordinary type slide fastener with a separable bottom stop assembly, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-14169 and shown in FIG. 17, a top surface of the box member 101 of the separable bottom stop assembly is level and there is no partition in the box member 101. Then, a box pin 102 is just inserted into the box member 101 and fixed therein, while an insert-pin-insertion portion is provided adjacent the fixed box member 101.
In a conventional concealed type slide fastener with a separable bottom stop assembly, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-155616 and shown in FIG. 18, a top surface of the box member 201 of the separable bottom stop assembly is level and the box member 201 has concave portions 230 for holding a slider inserted therein. There is provided a partition 206 for partitioning a box-pin-insertion hole 204 for a box pin 202 and an insert-pin-insertion hole 205 for an insert pin 203.
In the ordinary type slide fastener with the separable bottom stop assembly shown in FIG. 17, the top surface of the box member 202 is level and therefore, an operation for inserting the insert pin 103 into the box member 101 through the slider cannot be carried out smoothly and easily because it is inserted from just above. Further, it is not possible to reduce a size of the box member 101.
Further, also in the concealed type slide fastener with the separable bottom stop assembly shown in FIG. 18, the top surface of the box member 201 is level and therefore, the operation for inserting the insert pin 203 into the box member 101 through the slider is very troublesome because it is inserted from just above into the box member 201 which is concealed. Further, because a rear end of the slide is accommodated in a top portion of the box member 201 so as to be positioned, a size of the box member 201 cannot be reduced so much.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved in views of the above described problems, and therefore, an object of a first aspect of the invention is to provide a slide fastener with a separable bottom stop assembly, wherein an insert pin can be inserted into a box member of the separable bottom stop assembly of the slide fastener obliquely from above through a slider disposed obliquely above the box member and which enables much smoother and easier insertion of the insert pin than the conventional ones and which allows a reduction of a size of the box member of the separable bottom stop assembly depending on its embodiment.
An object of a second aspect of the present invention is to provide a separable bottom stop assembly of a slide fastener, wherein by improving the box member of the separable bottom stop assembly, the slider is disposed in an inclined state relative to the box member when it is brought into contact with the separable bottom stop assembly and the insert pin can be inserted into the box member smoothly and easily.
An object of a third aspect of the present invention is to provide a slider of slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly, wherein by improving the slider, the slider is disposed in an inclined state relative to the box member when it is brought into contact with the separable bottom stop assembly and the insert pin can be inserted into the box member smoothly and easily.
An object of a fourth aspect of the invention is to provide a separable bottom stop assembly which is easily applicable for the concealed type slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly.
An object of a fifth aspect of the invention is to provide a separable bottom stop assembly which is easily applicable for the ordinary type slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly.
An object of a sixth aspect of the invention is to provide a box member of a separable bottom stop assembly which allows the insert pin to be inserted very easily into the box member, and in which the box pin can be firmly fixed to the box pin.
An object of a seventh aspect of the invention is to provide a concealed type slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly in which the box member is prevented from being broken easily.
An object of an eighth and a ninth aspects of the invention is to provide a concealed type slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly having a function for fixing the box member and the box pin firmly to prevent them from swinging in any direction.
An object of tenth and eleventh aspects of the invention is to provide a separable bottom stop assembly of slide fastener, wherein the box member, box pin and insert pin thereof are molded of thermoplastic resin or a separable bottom stop assembly of slide fastener, wherein the box member, box pin and insert pin are molded of metal.
To achieve the above described object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly, comprised of three members including a box member, a box pin and an insert pin, wherein a partition is provided in a center of a box member for partitioning the box member to form a box-pin-insertion hole and an insert-pin-insertion hole; a box pin is inserted and then fixed in the box-pin-insertion hole; an insert pin is engagable with/disengagable from the insert-pin-insertion hole; and when a slider is brought into contact with the box member for opening and closing operation, the slider is formed so as to make contact with the box member such that it is inclined toward a side of the insert-pin-insertion hole with respect to the box member.
Further, according to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly, wherein an inclined slope face portion is formed on a top face of the box member such that said slope face portion has a downward gradient from a side wall of the box-pin-insertion hole to a side wall of the insert-pin-insertion hole.
Furthermore, according to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly, wherein the slider has an inclined slope face portion at a rear end portion thereof, such that said slope face portion has a rising gradient from a flange on a side thereof that can make contact with a side wall of the box-pin-insertion hole up to a flange on a side thereof that can make contact with a side wall of the insert-pin-insertion hole.
Still further, according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly, wherein guide grooves are provided on both sides of the partition in a front wall of the box member so that stringer tapes can be inserted therein.
Still further, according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly, wherein guide grooves are provided on both side walls located at opposite sides of the box member so that stringer tapes can be inserted therein.
Still further, according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly in which the partition has a guide portion inclined along an entire length of the partition on a side of the insert-pin-insertion hole; a protruded engaging portion is provided on a top end of the partition on a side of the box-pin-insertion hole; a tongue-like engaging piece directed upward is provided on a bottom end of a front face of the box pin, wherein the engaging portion of the partition engages the engaging piece of the box pin when the box pin is inserted into the box-pin-insertion hole.
Still further, according to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly in which the box member has a shallow guide groove provided along the partition in the front wall of the insert-pin-insertion hole and a deep guide groove provided along the partition in the front wall of the box-pin-insertion hole.
Still further, according to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly in which the box pin and the insert pin are connected to supporting members fixed to the stringer tapes by connecting portions that can be inserted into the guide grooves respectively; the connecting portion for the box pin has a concave portion; the box member has a protruded piece protruding from substantially a center of a side face of the guide groove toward an inside of the guide groove formed in the front wall of the box-pin-insertion hole, wherein the protruded piece is adapted to be engaged with the connecting portion below the concave portion.
Still further, according to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly in which the box pin and the insert pin are connected to supporting members fixed to the stringer tapes by connecting portions that can be inserted into the guide grooves respectively; the connecting portion for the box pin has a through hole; the box member has a protruded piece protruding from substantially a center of a side face of the guide groove toward an inside of the guide groove formed in the front wall of the box-pin-insertion hole, wherein the protruded piece is adapted to be inserted through the through hole and engaged with the connecting portion below the through hole.
Still further, according to the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separable bottom stop assembly of slide fastener with separable bottom stop, wherein the box member, box pin and insert pin are molded of thermoplastic resin such as polyamide, polyacetal, polypropylene and polybutylene and terphthalate by injection molding or extrusion molding.
Still further, according to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a separable bottom stop assembly of slide fastener with separable bottom stop assembly, wherein the box member, box pin and insert pin are molded of metal such as aluminum alloy and zinc alloy by die-casting.